If This Is the End
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: It's ten minutes until December 21, 2012, and Will becomes a little afraid of the apocalypse actually happening. He goes to see Sonny and they decide to spend their possible last few moments in each other's arms. Fairly smutty oneshot.


Sonny Kiriakis was sitting on his bed, playing with his phone, eating Cheetos, and having a downright awesome Friday night. He wasn't one to get out too very much, and this was considered extremely fun by him. If his boyfriend were here, it would be absolutely perfect.

Thunder rumbled outside, and it looked like they'd be getting a thunderstorm soon. Perfect way to bring in the "end of the world." Sonny was so sick of hearing about that. Teenagers and even some adults all around Salem had driven it straight into the ground, and their stupidity wasn't even funny anymore, just extremely annoying. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

Eventually, Sonny started tossing the Cheetos up into the air and catching them in his mouth, laughing maniacally when he caught them as if he had just gotten away with something evil, and groaned while smiling when he missed one. He was truly having a ball.

Sonny was in the midst of catching a Cheeto when there was a knock at his door. It missed his mouth and ended up bonking him right on the forehead. He flinched and started laughing as he got up and headed across the room to answer the door. He opened it, and Will stood before him.

Sonny smiled. "Hey, Will. It's… 11:45." He laughed. "Not that I'm upset. Come on in."

Will smiled and walked inside with his boyfriend. Sonny shut the door and walked back over to his bed, plopping down happily. He held up the Cheeto bag. "Want one?"

Will shook his head. "No thanks."

Sonny continued munching his snack as he asked with a full mouth," So, what's up? Is something wrong, or were you just itching to see the best person you ever met?" He winked at him.

Will chuckled. "A little bit of both. I'm always itching to see you."

Sonny smiled. "Awe, aren't you sweet." He raised his eyebrow. "So what's wrong?"

Will stuffed his hands down into his pants pockets. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what he was going to say without sounding like an idiot. He was sure he'd sound like an idiot anyway, but he wanted to sound like less of one. "Well, uh… you know how the world is supposed to end at midnight tonight?"

Sonny nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, so?"

"Well… I was just at home thinking… and it occurred to me… well… what if it does?"

Sonny started laughing, falling back onto the bed and letting his chips spill out into the floor. "You're kidding, right?"

Will slowly shook his head. "No…"

Sonny sat back up, controlling his laughter. "Will, where is all this coming from? Just yesterday you were agreeing with me that all this apocalypse crap is getting old."

"It is," Will agreed. "I don't like it. But I just thought, you know… anything's possible."

Sonny stood up and pulled his boyfriend closer. "Yeah, anything's possible, but don't you think that's just a little bit extreme? I mean, it's the end of the world, for crying out loud."

"It's very extreme. I know. But just what if?" Will looked down. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, not at all," Sonny said kindly, rubbing Will's arm. "Everyone gets scared sometimes." He smiled and looked into Will's eyes. "Well… what if it does end? Why are you here?"

"I just… if it does end…" Will looked down nervously. "If it does end, if this is really the end, I wanted to spend my last few moments with the person I love."

Sonny giggled cheerfully, kissing Will on the lips lovingly. When he pulled away, he said, "Even if you are crazy, I gotta admit that that is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you."

Butterflies filled Will's stomach. Hearing those three words come out of Sonny's mouth being directed at him was enough to make him melt like a popsicle on a hot July day. He smiled a big, cute smile and could feel his face growing hot. "I love you too."

They kissed again, longer this time. Sonny pulled away. He looked up at the clock. "Ten minutes till the end."

Will frowned. "Don't be so definite on it. There's still some hope."

Sonny threw his head back laughing. "You kill me. Really, you do."

"Well I'm just a little worried! I can't help it." Will smiled.

Sonny rubbed Will's cheek with the palm of his hand. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you."

Will kept looking into his eyes. "Will you?"

"You're so cute," Sonny cooed. "I can't help it. You're like a bunny." He poked Will's nose, making both of them laugh.

"I don't know if I should feel complimented or offended, but I'm gonna take it as a compliment simply because hearing you say it was cute." Will rubbed Sonny's head.

Sonny grinned. "I was having a great night. You just made it completely perfect. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed… again. Sonny started to pull away, but Will grabbed the back of his head and pulled it forward again, rubbing Sonny's lips with his tongue. Sonny opened his mouth and Will's tongue shot in, and they fell back onto Sonny's bed passionately.

The two spent the next ten minutes with their mouths attached to each other's, only coming up for very short periods of time for a little air. At 11:59, Will glanced over at the clock. "Well… I guess it's only a minute until what could or could not be the end."

Sonny, who was on top of him and sensually rubbing the top of his head with his hand, grinned. "Oh, well, let's just see."

They lay there for about five seconds before their lips came together again, and Will grabbed the bottom of Sonny's shirt, pulling it over his head. When they looked at the clock again, it was 12:02. Sonny smiled. "Well, it looks like we're okay."

Will giggled. "Yeah, looks like it…" He rubbed Sonny's cheek. "But if it were the end… I'm happy I would've got to spend it with you."

Sonny smiled, kissing Will again. "Yeah, well… if you don't stop saying stuff like that, it will be the end for me because you'll kill me with your unbelievable sweetness."

"Cheesy." Will smiled and rolled over on top of Sonny, kissing him. And that's what they did for the rest of the night and late into the next morning.

**A/N: I know this is just fluffiness and probably has no real point whatsoever, but I thought of all kinds of cute little things and I came up with the idea for this story and I just had to write it. I'm happy with it. :] This should hold the people who are asking me for another WilSon fic down until I can start on my next one, which will be multi-chapter and… HORROR! I'm talking zombies, people. lol it'll probably be stupid as all heck but we'll see. Anyway, any and all reviews for this story would be appreciated! Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
